Marui's Love Disaster
by Firerose1300
Summary: Marui was a model who lives with his gay best friend. He thinks he's straight. However, he's finding himself strangely attracted to the new assistant photographer, Jackal.What's a guy to do? JackalMarui, Platinum, Alpha, and others.
1. Welcome to the Office

"Masaharu, what's wrong with me?" Marui Bunta stared at his roommate from his place in the couch. His roommate Niou Masaharu raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Other than the usual, hmm..." Niou looked him hard in the eyes before examining every square inch of his body. "You've gained weight haven you?" Marui scowled and thew the closest thing at Niou, it was a magazine.

"Asshole, you know what I mean. Why don't I have some nice girl who I go out with, give flowers to, text, and I don't know, do couply things with? The best company I get is you and Hiroshi." Niou snorted setting the magazine in a basket with others.

"I don't know, all you ever do is mope around here. Go out to a club or a bar, you can meet girls there. Also, you don't have to spend time with me and snuggle-poo. Go out, loosen up, drink a bit, live a little. One day you'll have to find another roommate, well once Hiro decides it's alright to move in together. Unless you want to share with us, all the time." Marui scowled ad glared at Niou.

"You're really an idiot, Hiroshi would castrate you if he heard you call him snuggle-poo. Well, doesn't matter anyways, I know who the man in your outfit is." Niou smirked and threw himself across the love seat.

"Yeah, so. I like Hiro's cock." Niou's expression changed to a smirk. "I know you insist you like girls, but maybe you should try a guy for a change. Hiro is bringing the new guy from the office to come over tonight." Marui shrugged.

"I don't care actually, I just want something more than just sex." Marui though for a second. "You know maybe one day I'll wake up and I'll feel in love. You know dizzy and feverish and nauseous." Niou sighed heavily, Marui didn't get it.

"That's not love Bunta, that's the flu. So you're not in love yet. It's not that uncommon to really find love until you're at least 25, or at least when you've completely matured." Marui opened his mouth to say something about Niou not being mature but was cut off. "Don't even say what I think you're going to say. I wasn't mature when Hiro and I met but he was, and he helped me grow up. I'm not the same eighteen year old delinquent any more, even you must have noticed that."

"Yeah, you grew up and before I know it you'll be the next Dali Lama if you continue with the wise sayings. Since you're inviting someone else over, I'll just stay home, it might be awkward with just you and Hiroshi here. Don't need to scar the poor boy too much." Marui covered his face with his arms. "Make sure it's not too late though, we all have to be up early for the shoot tomorrow." Niou grunted and Marui yawned turning on his side to take a short nap.

The first things Marui heard when he woke up were the sounds of talking, a deep voice that made Marui relax. He had never heard the voice before but he could just imagine the person speaking soft soothing things and how amazingly pleasant and arousing that particular experience could be.

"Sorry about Bunta Jackal, like Jirou he has the habit of randomly falling asleep." Marui reached around for the pillow that had been on the sofa before, to cover his ears. When he didn't find it he groaned and covered both ears with his hands. "Get up Bunta, our company is here." Niou pushed Marui causing him to fall of the sofa.

"Fuck you Masaharu." Marui stood up and raised an eyebrow, this must be the guest that Niou was talking about. "Hello Hiroshi, and..."

"Jackal, Kuwahara Jackal. Nice to meet you Marui-san." Marui smiled, that's why Hiroshi had brought him, he was definitely gay. That would explain the hints that Niou had been dropping earlier. Living with a gay roommate was a godsend in these situations, it gave Marui the sharpest gaydar in the world.

"Nice to meet you too Jackal, please call me Bunta though." Niou snickered behind his hand. "Don't think you're off the hook Masaharu, Hiroshi won't always be here to protect you. I will have my revenge." Niou stuck his tongue out at Marui and hid behind Yagyuu.

"Bunta, I'd ask you to leave him intact. Also, I'm surprised you haven't met Jackal yet, you do a lot of stuff for Seiichi, don't you? Jackal took Genchirou's job now that Genchirou is a photographer." Marui sighed, he had been wrong. For some reason every male that works for Yukimura gives of the same air as a gay person, usually they are not. Gay, works for Yukimura, it's all the same in Marui's eyes. That must be why Yagyuu brought him, no straight man willingly works for Yukimura, Jackal must not know yet.

"Yeah, I remember hearing about that Genchirou was strutting around like an all too pleased peacock for weeks." Yagyuu laughed lightly. "You find it funny as well."

"No, the way you called him a peacock reminded me of what Masaharu said about him being much like Keigo, it was humorous. He didn't even notice when I called him Keigo several times." Marui chuckled, that week Sanada had reminded him of the owner of the company, Atobe Keigo. " I apologize for my rude comments Jackal, Masaharu brings out the worst in me sometimes." Niou poked Yagyuu hard in the side, causing Yagyuu to let out an undignified yelp.

"Relax, no need to be tense around friends Hiro, you'll give yourself more wrinkles." Yagyuu poked Niou and sprawled on the end of the sofa that Marui had evacuated. Niou laid mostly on Yagyuu but covered the rest of the sofa. Jackal opted to sit rigidly on the very edge of the love seat. Marui sat next to him but was in a more relaxed position.

"Bunta-san, where do you work in the offices, Hiroshi-san mentioned you work with Yukimura-san sometimes." Marui looked over at Jackal, who was smiling serenely at him. Marui popped a piece of gum in his mouth and chewed a few times before answering.

"I'm a model." Jackal's eyes widened just the tiniest bit. "Yeah, kinda surprising but Keigo loves people with unique traits or quirks. My hair is naturally this pinkish color. Niou and Yagyuu are polar opposites so when they pose together, it turns out interesting." Jackal nodded slowly but with a confused look on his face.

"You model Hiroshi-san" Yagyuu smiled.

"Sometimes assistants and editors model too because we usually have strange numbers for partnered or group shoots. Masaharu is particularly hard to pair, the only two who have done successful shoots with him are myself and Bunta. Bunta is right though we're not an office full of ordinary people." Niou continued Yagyuu sentence without missing a beat.

"Jirou is cute but is always asleep, worse than Bunta, Fuji is a sadistic bastard but a damn good photographer, Inui and Kaidoh pair they rotate mainly on the unmentionable mags but sometimes they work with us.' Niou continues counting off on his fingers. Marui is sure he hears Jackal ask what Niou means by unmentionable, that's the companies side business, since it has a large pool of young male models occasionally we will produce an issue or so of porno mags. Marui himself even was the centerfold for an issue, it had been very... interesting.

"Bunta, is something wrong?" Yagyuu's voice snapped Marui to attention.

"Sorry Hiroshi, you say something?" Yagyuu smiled evilly for a second before he started to speak.

"I was wondering what photo shoot you were going to be a part of tomorrow." All three looked at him intensely.

"Seiichi's underwear shoot of course. It's supposed to be bigger and better than last years. I thought last years was nice too though. Aren't you doing that one Masaharu, Hiroshi? Also since you're Seiichi's assistant you should be there right Jackal?" All three of them nodded. After that there was a lapse in the conversation while they ate a quiet dinner. While Marui was asleep Niou put on pasta and made a salad, it tasted really good.

As the evening began to wind down they sat in the living room and quietly chatted about up coming things, old photo shoots, their coworkers, and whatever happened to come to mind. It was nice and relaxing. When the hour became late Yagyuu and Niou said their goodbye while Marui walked Jackal to his car.

"So, I'll see you at the shoot tomorrow Bunta-san." Marui smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just wait till this whole ordeal has blown over. Seiichi will give you a proper welcoming party, they're always rather interesting." Jackal smiled warily. "Don't worry they're really fun." This seemed to calm Jackal's nervousness a bit Marui smiled and turned to go inside but after a quick though turned around and said. "Jackal, by the way. Welcome to the office." Jackal smiled back brightly.

"Thank you, Bunta."

**A/N:** Yes, another story that I'm going to embark on. I got the idea form Love and Other Disasters. I really hope everyone enjoys this!


	2. A Day In the Life

Marui stood, half asleep, in front of his, and Niou's changing room. A tap on the shoulder made him turn. He looked a sight, hair mussed and mouth half open, clothes all on wrong. Jackal couldn't help but snort at the sight of Marui's sleep deprivation.

"If you want something to eat, you don't have to catch flies, I brought you a danish and coffee." Marui's eyes opened wide and he grabbed the coffee that was offered, draining half the cup in several gulps. "It's hot you know, you're going to burn your tongue."

Marui rolled his eyes "No duh. Too late for that now though. I don't really care, as long as Niou didn't make it, I don't really care." Jackal looked confused for a second. "Last time Niou gave me coffee he put hot pepper flakes in it." Jackal nodded in sympathy handing Marui a small white bag. "Thank you." He pulled a cherry danish out of the bag and moaned in appreciation after biting into it. "How come you know how I like my coffee and have my favorite danish, from Victoria's no less."

"Both of those will remain a mystery for now." Jackal smiled and brushed some crumbs off of Marui's lips. Marui blushed and touched the place on his lips where Jackal's fingers had been. "The paper with your time slot is on your desk, I had Niou throw it there because Yukimura-san told me you're always notoriously late so, he wants this to go as smooth as possible, he would appreciate you being there on time and ready to go." Marui raised his eyebrow in the middle of chewing the half of the danish that he shoved into his mouth.

After swallowing and taking another drink Marui spoke. "It's not notorious, I just always forget, and they usually find me before too long." Jackal laughed, it was a deep rich sound that made Marui smile and laugh along, he could tell he was really going to get along with the other male. "I have to get ready now, trying to wake up has cause me to get behind the schedule that I'm supposed to be following, not that I ever do. I'll see you later Jackal. Maybe we can go out to dinner or something." Jackal smiled a bright smile, showing off his very white teeth.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Bunta." Marui smiled back and after getting into his dressing room, he flattened himself against the door, what was that about. His mind was doing strange things. Telling him that he fancied Jackal. Telling him that it would feel nice to kiss his full lips. He had to admit Jackal was attractive with his dark skin and voice, and Marui could only imagine how his coc-. Marui interrupted his own thoughts by slapping himself, hard, across the face. He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts.

"Bunta, are you alright or have you finally gone crazy." Marui looked up at Niou confused. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I'm not the man who just slapped himself. Now, come sit and tell me whats the matter. Also, since you were late, Mizuki got frustrated and dropped off your stuff. You're expected to be at Make-up in an hour and our shoot starts when you finish, just to make sure you don't get lost this time." Marui began to protest, Niou was the second person to treat him like that today, Marui was not going to stand for it. "Don't bother speaking, I already know what you're going to saw. Save your breath for explaining why you just slapped yourself silly."

"I don't know. One minute Jackal and I are having a normal conversation. Next he's smiling at me and I'm thinking that he's attractive and I though about kissing him and how his coc-."

"Don't finish that sentence Bunta, I really don't want to know." Both Niou and Marui looked up to see Yagyuu walk in the room."Since you were talking about it though, who?" Niou laughed and bounded over to his boyfriend stealing a quick kiss from his lips and then hanging himself off his body like a monkey.

"You really need to stop hanging around Masaharu, you're turning slightly evil. It's starting to scare me. I mean you never used to pry into my personal like like you're trying to now. But since you asked, Jackal." Yagyuu nodded with a gleam in his eyes. "Now you have a menacing gleam in your eyes, can't you date Yuushi or someone who doesn't try to kill me on my birthday and call it "having fun". I want to live a long life, I don't want to die because of something stupid Masaharu does.." Both Yagyuu and Niou were giving him confused looks.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can change topics so quickly without barely blinking an eye. I barely followed what you just said to me." Yagyuu just shook his head at Marui. Marui smiled sheepishly. "Either way, you have a good chance with Jackal, he;s single and gay. Why do you think Yukimura hired him? He just likes looking at beautiful gay men. He likes looking at beautiful straight men too but, that tend to become uneasy under his stare." Marui nodded slowly.

"WAIT, you mean he is gay and I wasn't just imagining that. I thought I was going crazy. Now that I know, I'm relieved but still frightened at the same time."

"Of course he's gay, everyone in this office is gay. Not all of them are as obvious as me 'n Hiro, Seiichi and Genchirou, or Mizuki and Yuuta. Everyone in this building is gay as as a ruffled pink tutu." Marui's mouth opened and closed in a fish like manor.

"Did you even think about me, I'm not gay. If he only hires gay people, how come I'm here." Niou danced over so he was standing in front of his room mate and patted him on the head.

"You just keep yourself in the closet a little longer until you're able to accept it. Don't worry though, I'm sure Jackal can wait till then. The poor boy is head over heels and he just met you yesterday. Either you make a really good first impression or, he has really bad taste. No offense, you look a little young. Maybe he has a shota-con. Whatever it is, he called me at three in the morning asking what kind of coffee you liked and what breakfasty things you like, it was rather odd and I was tiered. I do hope I got it right." Marui knocked Niou's hand off his head and stuck his tongue out.

"You were right, he gave me coffee and a cherry danish this morning, it was delicious." Niou laughed. A swift knock came to the door and without waiting for someone to answer an official looking man burst in the door. He had a clipboard and a serious expression. He was Tezuka Kunimitsu, the most organized man in the world. He and his assistant Oishi Shuichiro, who had a little conniption fit every time something went wrong, were in charge of scheduling and making sure things went smoothly.

"Well, I hate to have to cut the lovely chat short but, Masaharu you have to get to make-up and Bunta you have to get ready as well. You know what happened lat time, Seiichi is still threatening to castrate you for that by the way." Marui stuck his tongue out at Tezuka as he left their changing room.

"You heard what the man said, we'll leave you here and be on our way then, have fun." Niou ushered Yagyuu out of the room and shut the door with a decisive pull. Marui sighed and began to strip, throwing his clothes where ever and looking at the piece of cloth that were laid on his table. He raised a questioning eyebrow, Marui would have to have a talk with Mizuki about these, now. Marui looked at the clothes he had shed every which way, he didn't feel like collecting them and putting them back on. So instead he pulled on the almost thong like cloth that was supposed to be his wardrobe. Walking quickly down the hall and turning left, another all, a right and then the door to his immediate left. Marui pulled it open and shut it quickly.

"Whats all the fuss Bunta-kun? You look like rabid fanboys are chasing you." After taking several deep breaths Marui looked at Mizuki, he was wearing a trademark purple shirt, khakis, a tape measure, and today perched on the bridge of his nose was a pair of thin golden spectacles. "Is there something wrong with your wardrobe?"

"Yes, there is indeed. Where is it? I'm not wearing anything but a thong." Mizuki picked up a clipboard from a nearby table and after flipping several pages tapped the paper he was looking at and turned it so Marui could read.

"That's what the menu says, so that is what you got. It looks good on you. Don't tell me you're embarrassed or do I have to remind you of February 2007? If I have my facts right, you were willing to do that shot, very willing. Knowing full well there would be nude photographs required. Hmm...." Mizuki gave him this appraising look over his glasses that made Marui shiver, it was like Mizuki could see right through his thong and see what he had spread in that issue of the magazine. Marui slapped his but with the clipboard as he walked by to open the door and usher Marui out. "Go get ready, Seiichi wants today to go smooth." Mumbling and muttering to himself Marui made his way back to the dressing room briefly to get a book to read while he was in hair and make-up. After arriving on time to the surprise of the make-up artists he relaxed in the chair and fell straight asleep.

"Bunta, wake up. Wake up, lazy thing. Your photo shoot starts in ten minutes, you need to get up or else." Marui groggily woke from his uncomfortable but rather pleasant nap to the sound of the make-up artist, Taki Haginosuke, trying to wake him.

"I'm up Hagi, what time is it." Taki pointed at the clock on the wall behind them. Marui smiled when he saw the time. "Ten till, very good. I'll be early for once." Marui sat his book down on his chair and precoded to enter an attached photo studio. He observed the set, it was a modern bubbly feel, with bright neon colors and futuristic props and furniture. Seeing this explained why everyone had brightly colored underwear and why Marui's thong was neon green. Several people cast Marui surprised glances as he sat down in the chairs that were placed for models waiting to get their shoot started. While he was looking around, Marui spotted Jackal who was walking over to him at a relatively quick pace.

"Hello Bunta, you're ready?" Jackal eyed him like a piece of meat, and although he was most definitely not gay, or at least that's what he told himself, he was pleased. Marui particularly liked how Jackal's eyes rested on his lack of clothing around the genital area. They talked for a while longer and then Yukimura called them to business.

Marui loved his job, no matter how weird his coworkers were, they were still fun to know. Also he loved playing with the props he was given. Today they were really angular and bright but other times they've had children's toys or swords and stuff. If he did a set for a porno there were toys and bondage. It was a lot of fun, Yukimura usually let them do their own thing and go with their instincts what to do. The only thing you knew was that you were trying to sell something, that was always the focus. Todays shoot was selling underwear so the focus had to be on that. Marui had a lot of fun with it and just being himself with his facial expressions made it come out much nicer than the strict and serious shoots for other companies. The rest of the day was a whirl, Marui would watch the shoots and Jackal and how he was assisting Yukimura, he found it fascinating to see Yukimura working and having so much fun but getting perfect shots. When all was said and done and everything was packed up Marui walked sleepily to his car. He smiled to himself, it was a good day. A strong hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Twitchy?" Marui turned to face Jackal with a wry expression.

"As a matter of fact yes. I'm not good with being sleepy, you already saw me this morning. Lowered defenses and you surprise attack, you shouldn't do that. One day you'll give someone a heart attack if you keep doing that." Jackal laughed and ruffled Marui's hair.

"You just need someone to watch out for you all the time. Since you're sleepy now, how about we go to dinner next week to celebrate the success of the shoot, alright?" Marui though about it and nodded causing Jackal to smile wider. Something stirred pleasantly in Marui's stomach when he saw the bright smile aimed at him and he couldn't help smiling like a loon back at the other male. "Have a safe ride home." Jackal leaned in and kissed both of Marui's cheeks. Marui blushed and stuttered Jackal laughed. "Sorry, it's a way people say goodbye to friends in Brazil. I didn't mean to surprise you." Marui nodded wordlessly Jackal waved and walked down to another part of the garage. It took Marui several tries to get his keys in the lock of his car to open the door, when he finally got inside he leaned his burning cheeks against the cool material of the steering wheel. That churning feeling in his stomach from before was a full on cyclone. All his emotions were swirling around with a general confusion and the odd reaction to Jackal and all that had happened today made his head spin. After a minute of trying to compose himself he decided it wasn't going to happen and that going home sooner might help.

It was a short drive with several almost accidents because Marui took his eyes away from the road. However, he managed to get home without a scratch. Once inside the door he rushed straight to his room without a word to Yagyuu or Niou who were in the living room. He heard soft footsteps come up to his door, followed by another, then hushed whispers, and then both sets of feet retreated. Marui lowered himself to the ground leaning against the door. He leaned his head against his knees and wrapped his arms around his shins. Today had been very confusing and tomorrow would be worse but the date would be the worst of all. Marui thought for a while and came up with a perfect plan to find out what was going on in his heart and mind. He would put the plan into action as soon as possible. Being too lazy to get up he crawled on to his bed without changing and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of nothing.

**A/N:** Haha, sorry this took so long. I have swamped myself with stuff. School work, NaNoWriMo, two Christmas fic exchanges, several million ideas, a fic I said I would write, friend drama, college applications, and the whole works of being human and having things to do.

Things like WotD, which is getting rearranged and stuff, and this have fallen to the wayside. Sorry it may be a bit rambley, my mind is kind of jumbled and it doesn't help that I have like twenty stories in process now. So, chapter three will be out soon (hopefully, reviewing will make it come out faster.) I predict that the story will be around five or so chapters.


	3. Disaster Strikes

A year passed in much the same way it always had for Marui. Well, almost the same way. There were photo shoots and outfits, time spent with Niou and Yagyuu, company parties, drinking, dancing, and good times. But, there was also Jackal. The realization came slowly to Marui; he was in love with Jackal. They went out a lot, but they were not officially dating. Jackal had taken him lots of places, and Marui had even plucked up the courage to ask Jackal out several times. They had been clubbing, movies, dinner, bowling, skating... couple-y activities. Marui was disheartened by the fact that Jackal had never asked to be his boyfriend.

Slumped against the wall, Marui sighed. He was tired and not because he'd gone clubbing with Niou, Yagyuu, and Jackal last night. Even though he was hung over, he could deal with that. What was really exhausting was Jackal. He'd tried everything to get his half-Brazilian suitor to ask him to officially be his boyfriend but his efforts were almost in vein, he'd failed to get anywhere. His skills were not enough to snag the other's attention. It was frustrating; Marui was beginning to despair the whole cause.

"Bunta." Marui looked up. Yukimura, Sanada, and Jackal were walking down the hall in his direction. "Don't be late for the shoot today or I'll have Inui give you one of his homemade protein shakes as punishment." Marui shivered, now that was encouragement. Yukimura, unlike others, was bound to follow through on that threat, some people wondered if that was how he kept his position so long. Those people were never seen again. "Remember, don't be late." Marui stuck his tongue out as Yukimura ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I know." Sanada gave him a brief look from under the brim of his cap. Marui swore to whatever higher power that the cap was Satan's spawn. Marui might not have been gay for long but he'd always appreciated beautiful men before. Sanada was beautiful, in a gruff way, but the cap that was glued to his hair, as far as anyone else knew, was an abomination. While Yukimura and Sanada moved on Jackal stayed behind to talk to Marui for a second.

"Do you want to have dinner next Friday. I want to ask you something then and..." Jackal blushed and trailed off. Marui smiled brightly at Jackal.

"Sure, just tell me when. It should be no trouble though. Friday is Hiroshi and Masaharu's movie night. And we don't work the next day; maybe we can go to the club from last night. I really liked the place." Jackal nodded with a huge smile of his own. He kissed both of Marui's cheeks, as was his custom and ran after Yukimura and Sanada. Marui touched both of his cheeks, he was sure he was blushing but he didn't mind. He looked up just before Yukimura rounded the corner. The photographer winked cheekily at him and disappeared. Marui's jaw dropped, he really had a lot of nerve. Marui shrugged it off though; he was in too good of a mood. Nothing was going to get him down today.

Marui walked back to his dressing room with a spring in his step. As he reached for the handle he froze. His ears perked up. The sound of running feet was accompanied by the click of metal hitting metal. He knew that sound. Jirou, the rings were the best tip off, it was two rings that Jirou wore around his neck on a chain. Marui looked around for a place to hide. There was none. Not even hiding in his dressing room could save him now.

"MA-RU-I-KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN~~!" Closing his eyes and bracing himself Marui wondered, why did this always happen to him, why not someone else. He prayed that this time his number one fan would not sweep him off his feet, though. "MARUI-KUN!" Jirou threw his arms around Marui's waist and despite being ready; Marui was tackled to the ground. From where he was laying on the ground, Marui sighed, why did this have to happen every time?

"Marui-kun, Marui-kun. You'll never guess what!" Marui laid his forehead against the wall; Jirou hadn't been this hyper since last time they had a photo shoot together. "We're posing together today. Isn't it amazing Marui-kun."

"Yes, I know Jirou. Didn't I tell you to call me Bunta though." Jirou's already wide eyes got wider and he squealed while hugging Marui tighter.

"Oh my god, that makes me so happy that I can call you that." Marui pressed a hand to his stomach; it was getting hard to breathe, as Jirou was crushing his windpipe. Luckily for Marui, Mizuki happened to walk by and with a 'nfu' and a twirl of his hair, he spoke.

"Jirou-kun, I've been looking for you. I have your outfit, why don't you come pick it up before your make-up call." Blessedly, Marui was released and gasped for a breath. Jirou hopped over to Mizuki and clung to his arm.

"Sounds good to me, Hajime-chan. Later Bunta-kun." Jirou dragged a slightly startled Mizuki off in the opposite direction of Mizuki's office. Marui stood and brushed himself off, Mizuki brought it upon himself. Giving the hall a suspicious look just in case, Marui wrenched the door to his dressing room open and stormed in. Shutting the door with a resonating slam he relaxed until he heard a throat cleared.

"Ah, Bunta. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in make-up or getting things from Hajime?" Marui's eye twitched. He looked up to see Yagyuu quickly straightening his tie and tucking his shirt in. Niou didn't even bother trying to look respectable, not that he normally did anyway.

"Didn't you hear the commotion in the hall just a second ago Hiroshi, Marui was getting tackled by his number one fan. No, wait never mind. You were too busy with my di-"

"That's quite enough from you, Masaharu. How did you manage to fend off our dear Jirou-chan this time Bunta?" Marui stepped away from the door and pulled his chair out.

"Didn't, Hajime rescued me. I have to pose with him today, so it's not like I'm going to be doing much escaping. I'm going to have to deal for this afternoon or, let Keigo castrate me cause I hurt his precious Ji-chan's feelings." Atobe had more than one talk with Marui about being nice to his "Ji-chan," with Kabaji lingering in the background with a threatening presence. Combined with the protective aura that rolled off Atobe in spades, Marui knew to play nice. "Now Hajime has to deal with the super ball of energy for a while until he can scrape him off into Taki's hands. Unless he falls asleep, which I imagine he probably will." Niou laughed and rocked back on his chair.

"So how are things with Jackal as of lately? Anything juicy? Any big confessions?" Marui flipped so he was facing Niou. Niou winked raunchily.

"You know something, don't you." Marui raised a suspicious eyebrow and regarded him suspiciously. "Hiroshi, what aren't you two telling me?" Yagyuu raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I know anything? Perhaps you should ask Masaharu, he seems to know something." Marui snorted.

"Anything Masaharu knows, you also know Hiroshi. Don't play dumb with me." Niou laughed and leaned forward so he was resting across his vanity table. "Come on, tell me what the big secret is. You know I hate surprises and being left in the dark. It's just unfair."

"Life is unfair. But, since you're practically begging. I was merely insinuating that considering the recent pattern of Jackal's behavior and all. Isn't it about time he asked you to move in? The only reason I have to ask is because Jackal knows us too well. He knows he can't tell me or Hiroshi something and not expect you to find out before he can tell you." Marui blinked, that made a lot of sense. Damn Niou and his logical chain of thoughts. "Besides, it's been a year. It's about time isn't it?" That, Marui knew was not for his benefit but for Niou's. Niou had been trying to get Yagyuu to ask him to move in for years, practically since they began dating.

"You're really a good influence on him Hiroshi. However, I can't say the same for you Masa, you're an awful influence. You've made Hiroshi become twisted and tricky. Sometimes I wonder if it's actually him and not you in disguise. You could pull that off I bet. With a little help from Taki and Mizuki." Both Yagyuu and Niou laughed at that and gave each other knowing looks. Marui glared at both of them. "You two are scary."

"You can talk about this later Bunta, you're late for your make-up appointment." Marui jumped about three feet in the air.

"Don't let your guard down." Marui turned around and glared at Tezuka, who unaffectedly pushed his glasses up and stared blankly back. Another figure appeared at the door, barely wearing an already see-through shirt and unbuttoned pants.

"Kuni, did you forget about me already." This time Tezuka jumped slightly and blushed a little, again pushing his glasses up. Fuji had that effect on a lot of people, especially Tezuka.

Under his breath Marui murmured in a mocking tone. "Don't let your guard down." Tezuka gave him a sideways glare and a tap on the head with his clipboard.

"Shusuke, go back and please stop doing indecent things. I will be right there to continue. Bunta, get dressed and make-up, promptly." Tezuka and Fuji left and Marui closed the doors. He looked at Yagyuu and Niou.

"You could have warned me." Both of them gave him bemused looks and began conversing in soft whispers. Yagyuu was straddling Niou's lap and speaking softly into his ear. Niou had a soft smile on his face and listened intently. Marui smiled at them, it was comforting to know some things never changed. One of those things he was very glad of was the good relationship they had, one that didn't need words or actions to express all the love and desire they had. It gave Marui hope, and as he watched then, he couldn't help smiling a little.

Slowly his hands came and unbuttoned his shirt throwing it across his table and then undoing his pants. He pulled on the outfit Mizuki had made for this occasion. It was relatively normal, for Mizuki; a pair of soft black slacks, a form-fitting white t-shirt, and a black button down. Marui's shoes were also black. Heading off to make-up he saluted a small goodbye to the otherwise-engaged lovers.

The halls were quiet, there were already photo shots in session so most people were busy. Stepping into the make-up room, it was also quiet. Jirou had fallen asleep under Taki's careful ministrations and was snoring in the make-up chair. Vaguely Marui realized the shoot must have a black-and-white theme. Jirou was wearing an outfit identical to Marui except the colors were reversed. Sitting down to have his hair worked on by Ibu Shinji, even Marui was lulled to sleep by Shinji's constant muttering.

"Bunta-kun looks so sleepy, just like Ji-kun. I don't know why all the models looks so tired all the time. They don't do much, do they? They get to sit and play around all day, we're in here on our feet, catering to their needs, and just look at my hands from all this dye. I should wear gloves. I always forget gloves. Plus, I don't really like gloves. The latex feels strange and it makes my hands feel strange. Akira says the dye gives my hands character, can hands have character or was Akira just saying that..." As Marui drifted off he vaguely thought this was another thing that never changed.

XxXxXxXx

Marui was shaken awake by Taki what seemed like a minute later. "You're getting to be just like Ji-chan, you know?" Taki pointed to Jirou before leaving. Marui grunted slightly and sat up. Both Taki and Shinji had finished while he was asleep. Marui had streaks of black randomly highlighting his hair; it looked good! For a second he considered getting it permanent, maybe he'd have to talk to Yukimura, see what the photographer thought. The make-up looked good too, a little too much for normal stuff though. Marui's eyes were smoky black with white eyeliner to make his eyes look bigger. His lips were neutral and he had a light blush across his face. Jirou had platinum streaks in his already light blond hair and his brown eyes had been accented with silvery shadow and black eyeliner.

"Wake-up, Jirou, time to go." Marui nudged the sleeping boy who immediately sat up and gave Marui a dazed look. "Come on, don't want to be late." Jirou stood up and followed Marui from the make-up room to the room prepared for their shoot. Yukimura was talking to Sanada while Jackal set up Yukimura's stuff.

"Ah, Bunta, Ji-chan." Yukimura waved them over. "Today's photo shoot is for CUTiE **1**, so you want to look seductive and playful in a light, happy manner." Marui nodded, that was the typical rule for girl's magazines, look hot but look happy. Yukimura reached over and shook Jirou. "Wake up Ji-chan , you're going to do a shoot with Bunta." That immediately roused Jirou.

"Awesome, I get to take pictures with Bunta." Jirou immediately hopped over to the set and began playing with things. Sanada twitched but Yukimura laughed. Marui just kind of shrugged and went over to join Jirou.

The set was pretty plain, two sofas; one white, one black. It was a welcome change to the insanely complicated and intricate sets that Shishido Ryou and his boyfriend Ootori Choutarou had come up with in the past. As Yukimura prepped Marui let his mind become clear. He looked at Jirou and smiled and Jirou grinned back.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey, Hiroshi, Masaharu." Niou and Yagyuu looked up as a nervous looking Jackal stood in their doorway.

"Hello Jackal. Can we help you somehow?" Jackal fully entered the room and shut the door. He looked around the room suspiciously. "Is something the matter Jackal?"

"Not particularly but, I want to ask you something that requires the utmost secrecy." Yagyuu and Niou both nodded with serious expressions. "Would it be alright with you two if I asked Bunta to move in with me." Niou looked at Jackal and then at Yagyuu and began to laugh. Jackal flushed and Yagyuu gave Niou an admonishing look.

"I'm sorry Jackal, I don't mean to laugh. It's not funny. It just sounds like you're asking us to give our daughter away in marriage." Jackal flushed deeper but let out a chuckle. "Of course it's fine with us, it's more than fine. We've been waiting for this moment all year. We want you two to become serious. It would be good for both of you, and it obviously makes you both happy. You know, the day you met Bunta, before you met him, he complained about being single and wanting someone and then you come and sweep him off his feet."

"Masaharu's right, we want you to ask him." Yagyuu leaned his head on Niou shoulder and observed Jackal.

"I was just worried because I wasn't sure if Masaharu would be able to find a roommate at such short notice." Yagyuu smiled mysteriously.

"Don't worry about Masaharu, I know someone who will want to room with him." Both Niou and Jackal got confused looks on their faces, Niou mentally noted to ask Yagyuu about it later.

"I'm going to ask him on Friday. I'm going to take him for a romantic dinner at Season, and then back to my apartment for the night. I'm making the reservations for the restaurant tonight, because I want everything to be perfect." Niou smiled, Jackal was so romantic, he wished Yagyuu would ask him to move in. "Thank you, both of you. For everything you have done for me this past year. I'll make sure Bunta is very happy." Then with a wave and a huge smile, Jackal left. Niou turned his head slightly to look at Yagyuu

"It really sounds like we're giving our daughter's hand away in marriage." Yagyuu just laughed and kissed Niou's cheek.

XxXxXxXx

Marui stretched, photo shoots were exhausting. He sat at his vanity table and attempted to tone down or completely remove his make-up. Yagyuu and Niou were off to their own devices, so for once the room was still and quiet. In the silence, Marui's thoughts bubbled up and spilled forth. He set the towel down and looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe, things with Jackal would be alright. Maybe, things were finally starting to look up. As Marui became lost in his thoughts a timid knock came at his door.

The knock snapped him back to reality, and he turned his char around, trying to look casual. "Come in." The door opened slowly to reveal Jirou, still in his make-up and clothes although his clothes were rumpled and his foundation had rubbed off a little.

"Umm... Bunta-kun, can I ask a favor?" Marui thought it was unusual.

"Sure Jirou, what is it you need?" Marui gestured for him to sit down. Jirou looked timid and small, which was unusual for Jirou. He usually either looked tired or hyper.

"Well, Kei-chan is out of town on magazine business and I'm all alone at our house, I was wondering, if you didn't have any plans with Hiroshi and Masaharu or Jackal, would you like to come to dinner with me and then sleep over." This was unusual for Jirou to ask something of Marui and the request was even stranger. But, if he recalled right when Jirou had introduced himself to Marui, and in one of Atobe's many rants, he thought he remembered them saying that Jirou hated to be alone. Marui was pretty sure that Atobe had said if Jirou attempted to eat alone, no food would be ingested, even if it were his favorite dish.

"Of course Jirou, I'd be delighted to spend the night with you. I don't have plans with anyone so it should be good." Jirou looked up at Marui and his expression brightened. He bounded over to Marui and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"You're the best Marui-kun. Let me go and change and take my make-up off, I'll meet you out front in maybe half an hour." Marui nodded and Jirou rushed off. Marui was almost tempted to follow him to make sure he didn't fall asleep; he figured it would be alright though. Since Marui had been almost done he had enough time to call Niou and Yagyuu who were at the apartment to tell them where he would be. Yagyuu sounded suspiciously nervous but didn't let on to his notion and Marui didn't ask. Then, he gather all his stuff and went to sit and wait in the lobby until Jirou was done.

XxXxXx

Niou lay back on his bed with a satisfied smile and closed eyes. He was enjoying life at this moment. Yagyuu was stretched out beside him, for once letting himself relax and enjoy life as much as Niou was. Marui was happy too, and that made Niou happy. Not that he would ever tell anyone. He really cared a lot about the way his roommate had been alone for so long. He was glad Jackal had come along and changed that; it made Marui smile more and relax. That put a smile on Niou's face. Things couldn't get much better right about now.

"Masa." Niou popped an eye open and looked out of the corner at Yagyuu.

"Hmm... What is it 'roshi?" He asked lazily.

"You know how I said there was someone who wanted to room with you?" Masaharu opened his other eye and rolled to his side. He propped his head up with his arm so he could look down at Yagyuu. Yagyuu looked uncharacteristically nervous.

"Yeah, what about it?" Masaharu was now slightly suspicious.

"Well... I..."Yagyuu trailed off so Masaharu couldn't understand him.

"Hiro, I can't hear you. Speak up."

"I said, if it's alright, I want you to move in, with...well. I'd want you to move in with me." Niou had to look away for a second as his eyes brimmed with tears. "Masaharu?"

"Yes." Niou's voice was rough as he answered. "Yes, a thousand times, yes." Niou leaned in and kissed Yagyuu's cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips with soft butterfly kisses murmuring 'yes' over and over again. When he laid back down his satisfied smile had taken a softer appearance and he couldn't help but let a few tears run down his cheeks. He was wrong before; today had been the best day in his life. It had been perfect, absolutely flawless.

XxXxXxXx

"So, where are we going, Jirou?" Marui asked once they climbed into Jirou and Atobe's limo.

"Season." Marui smiled fondly. He had his first date with Jackal there and, he loved the food they served. The ride was short and silent; Jirou was nodding off and Marui himself felt a bit sleepy. When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated promptly as the Maitre d' recognized Jirou as Atobe Keigo's boyfriend. Marui knew what he was going to order so he didn't have to look at the menu he just ordered a drink and waited. Jirou studied the menu with sleepy eyes.

"What do you recommend, Bunta?" Marui raised an eyebrow, he didn't know what Jirou liked to eat.

"I've always been partial to the Orange Chicken and their eel is very good." Jirou nodded and went back to studying his menu. Marui realized he must have dozed of because the waiter was shaking him and asking for his order. Marui apologized and ordered chicken tempura. Then he rested his head on his hand again and dozed.

"Bunta." That voice snapped him out of his daze. He looked past a sleepy Jirou to see Jackal. His eyes widened. "Bunta what are you doing here with Jirou-kun?" Before he could process what Jackal had just said, Jirou answered.

"Bun-chan is on a date with me." Jackal's nose wrinkled angrily.

"A date? So, does this mean we're over? Were you even going to tell me you had a new boyfriend?" Marui scrambled for the words to explain it wasn't like that but Jackal didn't give him the chance. "Don't I don't want to hear it. You can forget about our date this Friday. Also, expect never to see me again." Jackal stormed out. After recovering from the shock Marui followed him but, Jackal was in his car and driving off by the time Marui got outside.

"Bunta?" Jirou was behind him Marui didn't know weather to be angry with him or not. He realized it wasn't Jirou's fault, though; Jackal had over reacted and not given Marui the chance to explain. "Bunta, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- I didn't think he'd take it that way."

"Jirou, it's not your fault. Can we leave now?"

"But-"

"Please, can we just leave?"

"Alright. Wait in the car. I'll pay and ask them to box the food." Jirou went back inside. Slowly after he got his legs to react Marui went back to the car. Jirou's driver let him in and once he was settled in the back, Marui began to cry. The tears he desperately wanted to hold back rolled freely down his cheeks. Even when Jirou came he couldn't stop. He let Jirou hold him and rock him, singing a soothing lullaby.

**A/N:** Hi there, it's been almost a year since I posted a chapter. I really hope this was worth the wait. This chapter is dedicated to Eve, because she (and her love for this story) makes me smile. Also, it's been almost a year since I started beta reading for her.

**1 –** the name of a Japanese women's fashion magazine.


End file.
